


the menacing call of that pink magic

by Typically_Tyler



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, slight angst, west coast avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typically_Tyler/pseuds/Typically_Tyler
Summary: “We should go on a real date, no tunnel of love, I promise!”“Okay. You tell me where and when and I’ll be there, Gwen.” He shrugged like it was nothing and elbowed Gwen as her mouth hung open. “Close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” That’s better, Gwen thought to herself.~~~Gwen and Quentin get an actual date but it doesn't go how Gwen wants~~~the title is from Pink Magic by Fizzy Blood
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	the menacing call of that pink magic

“We’re... going to be less mean to each other and see what happens!” Gwen tucked a piece of her blonde and pink locks behind her ear, grinning. She was sitting next to Quentin, in front of the WCA neon sign, doing closing interviews together. “I will be the hardest thing I have ever done.” Q quipped as a defense as his cheeks were slightly pink. Gwen’s smile fell and she turned to him.

“Is it really that hard to be nice to me?” Her voice barely above a whisper trying to cover the worry in it as her anxieties flared. 

“...No.” Quentin’s blush got darker as he made eye connect with Gwen. They held the eye connect and spoke at the same time to the land shark in Quire’s lap, “Jeff, stop squirming.” 

A one of the crew members cleared their throat and said they were done and Jeff ran up to Lucky trying to play. Gwen and Quentin shared a smile and moved to the kitchen with everyone else, leaning against the counter next to each other. Gwen stared at the floor while Quentin watched Jeff paw at Lucky’s tail. When she lifted her head she smiled at the sight before elbowing Quire gently to get his attention.

“We should go on a real date, no tunnel of love, I promise!” 

“Okay. You tell me where and when and I’ll be there, Gwen.” He shrugged like it was nothing and elbowed Gwen as her mouth hung open. “Close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” That’s better, Gwen thought to herself.

“Wait have I ever even dated anyone straight?” Kate asked, catching everyone’s attention as they all responded no. “No doubt!” Gwen added after everyone else, knowing more than most of them. “I lost interest in this conversation several minutes ago.” Quentin deadpanned stepping away from the counter to play with Jeff and Gwen followed.

~~~~

Bowling!! That’s fun!! I think Q will like that! Gwen thought looking at her phone for date ideas, not sure if it was the same in this universe. Opening Quentin’s contact she sent him the place and time for their date and told him to wear something that would glow under black lights. Throwing her phone on her pillow Gwen got up and changed into white jean shorts and a tee shirt, she put on crew socks that had rainbows around the top and her pink high tops. Grabbing her phone, her penguin bad and a hoodie she stole from Quentin, Gwen left her room and started toward the bowling alley. 

Gwen paid for their shoes and the lane with the only WCA paycheck she got as they were officially cancelled the day before. She sat at their lane and waited for Quentin because she was 10 minutes early.

When Quentin arrived, Gwen was leaning over tying the borrowed shoes and adjusting her socks so he tapped her shoulder making her jump.

“Quentin! You scared me!” She jumped out of her seat and hugged him while his arms stayed at his sides. “I paid for your shoes, you just have to get your size at the counter over there.” Gwen pointed at the shoe counter where an attendant waved.

“You didn’t have to pay, Gwen.” Quentin grumbled before going to the counter and getting shoes. “You could catch diseases in this place.” He whined putting the shoes on anyways as Gwen set up the scoreboard with their names.

“Kate said this place was nice and my search results said nothing about diseases originating here.” Gwen smiled, trying to reassure Quentin.

“Oh how comforting, Bishop thinks this is nice.” He hissed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Whatever. Let’s play.”

Gwen nodded to the board show Quentin was first and offered him a pink and blue ball. “Go for it, baby.” Quentin took the ball and rolled it with a curve, only hitting 5 pins. Gwen cheered nonetheless as Quentin groaned and finished his turn with 6 points. He flung himself into a seat and watched Gwen as she took her turn, she was clearly good at this but she didn’t seem to care much, it was for fun anyways. She picked up the 1 pin she missed on her first ball getting a spare and twirling around Quentin and kissing his cheek with a soft whispered “Good luck.”

By the start of the 5th frame, Quentin had 22 points and was groaning more and more. While Gwen had 63 points and a proud grin to match. “Hold on, Q, I’ll get us food!” She started toward concessions only to be stopped by Quentin’s hand on her arm. 

“Gwen, you already paid for the shoes and game that you’re beating me at,” Quentin almost whined. “I’ll pay for the food.” He deadpanned giving Gwen a look that she could only see as him pleading. She nodded and let him buy her a slice of pizza for each of them. 

As they ate, taking a break from the game, Gwen thought about letting Quentin win. It was clear that his mood only worsened when she got a strike in the 4th frame so winning might ruin their night. “You know I’m a telepath, right?” Quentin said, interrupting all of Gwen’s thoughts of forfeit, after finishing his last bite of pizza. “I-” Gwen started, her mind racing trying to explain it to him, but he interrupted her again. “I’m perfectly capable of winning without you giving up.” He hissed getting up to take his turn before she could respond. 

Quentin only got 3 points in the 5th frame, while Gwen made a total of 69 points and couldn’t stop giggling about it till she got a strike again in the 6th frame. Immediately, she turned to Quentin and her smile fell at the scowl on his face. Her spirits were starting to fall then, his poor mood ruining her own and she was blaming herself.

Quentin’s points barely went up until the 9th frame when he got his first strike, Gwen was clearly more excited than he was as she jumped up and down and congratulated him while he kept his scowl. Gwen got a spare even if she hopes she’d get only gutter balls after the 6th frame. It was the last frame and Quentin threw his first ball like his life depended on it, nothing. Again, nothing. He huffed and sat to take off the rented shoes before Gwen finished her last turn, two strikes and 9 extra pins. Quentin took his shoes to the counter and started for the exit. Gwen changed her shoes as fast as she could and returned her shoes and got a print of their game, she looked at it one last time before balling it up and shoving it in her bag.

“Quentin! Don’t walk away from me! Please stop!” She yelled after him when she spotted him outside the building. “Quentin!” She yelled again as he started to fly.

“What, Gwen? I’m not walking anymore.” He snapped, landing in front of her. 

“Don’t yell at me! I was going to let you win and you got mad, I win and you get mad! Make up your mind! I’m sorry I can’t make you happy! But don’t get miserable when I’m just trying to do something with you!” Gwen snapped back after a moment. “And don’t play with me! I’ve never dated anyone before and much to my surprise it’s not like fanfiction! I can’t come up with a cute date idea and then we have a good time! I can’t pay because you’re rich and I’ve only gotten one paycheck since I moved to the West coast and let me tell ya! M.O.D.O.K. paid better than your freaking TV crew!” Gwen huffed a little trying to catch her breath as Quentin just stared at her, his expression was neutral but he was shocked at her reaction and words. “I really like you, you know! Even if you’re a fucking ass sometimes!” Gwen laughed defeatedly, throwing her arms up, annoyed that he wasn’t saying anything. “Whatever! I’ll leave you alone.” She started to walk past him but his arm came out and stopped her, pushing her gently back to where she was.

“Don’t.” Was all Quentin said before he lifted Gwen's chin and kissed her lips roughly, like they have a million times before. Gwen fell into it, grabbing his tee shirt to pull him closer and he let her, his arms wrapping around her back to hold her against his chest.

Gwen broke the kiss pushing her forehead against his, and making eye contact. “Don’t what, Quentin?”

“Leave me alone.” He whispered in her head not being able to say it out loud. And this time, Gwen initiated the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Quentin closed his eyes, kissing her and whispering in her head, “I’m sorry I was being an ass, I got a migraine the minute I walked in there.” Gwen pulled back again, this time hugging him on her toes

“I didn’t think about the black lights, fuck, I’m sorry, Q.” 

“It’s fine, Gwen, I’m sorry for the…” Quentin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Poor sportsmanship.” He felt Gwen laugh as she hid her face in his neck. “Yeah, I deserve that.” Quentin smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You do make me happy, Gwen.” He whispered in her head again “I’m sorry I made you doubt that.”

“Talk to me next time, we could have left and been here sooner.” Gwen whispers as she picks her head up and kisses him again. She smiled breaking the kiss, while it was disappointing it was over, they both knew there would be more kisses as long as they were together. And they both wanted that to last a while.


End file.
